The Rebel's Field Trip
by KenobiSkywalkerandKoalaBears
Summary: After long days of missions in the Rebellion, the Rebel leaders thought of an idea of having there own field trip... How random will this story be? ****Rated K plus**** O.C. characters will be in the story**** An older fanfiction story***


**************Kenobi and Skywalker notes****************We both worked hard on this story so please enjoy this crazy story :)****************

**Here are O.C.S: Queen Hannah, Senator Lisa, and Princess Mary (Hannah and Mary are sisters)**

*************The Rebel's Field-trip************

Somewhere in a mess hall far far away. "GUESS WHAT!" Lisa screamed as she ran in. Hannah looked up from her meal and looked at Lisa. She thought to herself "O no, did she ask about the zoo?" By the time Hannah got done thinking Lisa said "We're all going to the zoo in Theed!"

"What's with the zoo idea? Nothing interesting are in zoos anymore. It's just a bunch of dirty animals in a cage. Screaming for help." yelled Han from the back of room. "That's not nice, well now they animals from earth too!" said Lisa. "Maybe this could be a good break. WE work too hard. So let's go everyone." said Leia.

After when Leia said that, they heard screaming of Rebel pilots yelling,"OPEN THE BLASTDOORS!" As Hannah open the blastdoors, tons of pilots ran into the room and locked the doors all around the room, even the windows. After everything thing was locked, Lisa said "O that's where everyone was."

Then Wedge said," Senator Lisa, just to let you know. This half of the squadron!" "O, they scream like little girls then." Lisa responded to Wedge. "What's going on?," Luke asked everyone. "I'll tell you what's going on, its the worst nightmare of your whole life," A random pilot said. Then other screaming came, and they yelled "Get AWAY from ME!" "See they do scream like little girls." said Lisa. "That scream should not be mocked, it is the scream of the terrified. It is the time when girls like Mary start to go a little crazy over boys." said Han. "You would know," said Leia.

"Wait what do you mean?" asked Luke. "That means it's worst then the other girls,just wait for another scream." said Wedge. "I GIVE UP!" screamed a pilot as Mary grabbed his arm, "Save yourself boys. I made a great sacrificed." "Wow, I don't know if that was sad or sooo funny." said Hannah.

"Well, what do we wait for. Let's capture Mary," Hannah said. "I'm not going out there," Han said as he pointed to the door. "Well,you shouldn't for Leia's sake," Lisa said as brought Han and Leia together. "Yeah right, like that would happen," Leia said as she walked away. "Lisa, are you in a morning trance?," Hannah asked Lisa.

"I'm fine...UNICORNS!," Lisa yelled as she scared the Rebel pilots with their girl scream.

"Okay, again I'm creeped out. But let's go get Mary first and then off to the zoo." said Hannah. After she said Hannah,Luke, Wedge and

Han began to think of plan, until they were stopped by Lisa. "Hey Mary! Han wants to talk to you!" "Wait what?" exclaimed Han. Lisa over to the blast doors and yelled "Hannah get ready to tackle her." Lisa opened the blast doors and sure enough Mary ran though saying "Really Where, Where is he?" Hannah ran and tackle Mary, then she turn out her hand cuffs and hand cuffed Mary and Han together. "Noooo! Why, why why me! I'm going die!"" Said Han. "Okay, then I'll die in your arms." said Mary hugging him. "Yep, I'm going to die." said Han. "Good plan Hannah." Lisa said giving her a high five. "Yep, I did that to my friends at school." said Hannah. Everyone in the room looked at Hannah strangely, "What did I say?" said Hannah.

"Well, anyways to the transports!" said Lisa.

* * *

***************LATER ON THEED In Winter*****************

"Finally we're here." said Hannah. "Hey, everyone listen up! Rule number one: No feeding the animals and if you do you get your hand pulled off and eaten. Rule Number Two: Be Careful on the boardwalk, everything is very very icy and if you fall into an animal pin I'm not helping you out. Rule Number three:" Lisa was stopped by Wedge. "Hey, Senator stop talking." "Hey, you can't say that to me. I have a higher rank then you." said Lisa. "Not my problem. You are annoying every single rebel pilot within earshot." Wedge said picking Lisa up. "Hey Put Me Down Now!" screamed Lisa. "No can do Senator, Just get used of it." said Wedge. "Wow, that was interesting." said Hannah.

Hannah started to walk off until she almost slipped on the ice, but Luke was behind her to catch her. 'Umm...Thanks Luke." Hannah said blushing. "No problem Hannah." Luke said blushing bright red. At that time Wedge finally set Lisa down, Luke and Hannah heard "There is Romance in the Air" with a very familiar bad french accent. "Not funny Lisa!" Hannah yelled back. "Who is this Lisa you're talking about. I'm random super hero of love." "Lisa, we can see. Your behind a trash can," Luke yelled back at Lisa. "Really again. I'm carrying you now." said Wedge. "Put me down, you stupid pilot." said Lisa as she was struggling to get out of his arms. "Well, That wasn't nice. You're not going anywhere." Wedge said with grin on his face. "I hate you and pilots now." said Lisa. "Well, you about to love one." said Wedge. "Noooooo. No never." said Lisa. Meanwhile Luke and Hannah were watching the two and laughing. "Wow, I need a camera about now." Hannah said with laughter.

* * *

Later on, Luke and Hannah holding hands as they were walking to see the Polar bears and then the tigers. But as usual they were stopped by Lisa who in turn said "Look at you two love birds." she said while making heart signs with her hands. "Really Lisa?" said Hannah. "Yes,and moonwalk out." Lisa said. As she moon-walked out she bumped into Wedge. "O no the cops!" Lisa screamed as she ran the opposite direction. "There is something weird about those two." said Luke. " Yes, Yes there is." said Hannah. They finally got to the polar bear exhibit they saw three pilots that they didn't know spit-balling at the bears. "Hey, do you think we should stop them?" asked Hannah. "No let's wait about two minutes." said Luke. "Okay, why?" said Hannah. "Because it will be funny." said Luke. About two minutes later Lisa ran by and stopped by the pilots. "Hey you what do you think you're doing?" asked Lisa. "Nothing, Senator." one of the pilots said. "Nothing, you are harming animals and annoying me especially . Be glad I can't do anything to you guys that's illegal. Or maybe I can?" said Lisa. The pilots began to get really nervous and one said "Overboard men." All three jumped over the edge and hung on to the railing. "O yeah. I'm helping you up." said Lisa walking away.

"Hey Hannah, watch this." Luke said as he was walking to the pilots. "Please Commander Skywalker, don't hurt us," the pilots said to Luke. Then Luke forced lift the pilots off of the railing and put them back on the boardwalk. "Thank you, Skywalker," One pilot said. "Your welcome," Luke said as he walked back to Hannah. "Wow, I'm impress. Is that trying to make me like you more, because it actually did," Hannah said as she put her hands on her hips with a smile. "Well, I guess", Luke said as he kissed Hannah's cheek.

* * *

*************Meanwhile With Han and Leia*****************

Leia was walking by herself looking at the animals. Until Han came up and he thought it was a good idea to hug her. "Han what in the world are you doing?" asked Leia. "Well, Sweetheart it looks like I'm hugging you right now." answered Han. Just then an older couple walked by and asked "Are you two a couple. You two look nice together." Leia was about answer, but Han answered instead "Yes we are." The old lady asked "How long have you been together?" "About 10 years," Han answered with a grin. "Excuse us," Leia said as she brought Han somewhere else. "What are you doing?," Leia asked. Then they started to fight, but Lisa came by and saw this and she had an idea. As Lisa walked over to them she yelled "O my gungan guts, What is that?" "What" both Han and Leia exclaimed as they turned around. Lisa ran over and pushed both of them into a snow pile. "LISA!" both of them yelled. "Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!" Lisa yelled as she ran into the cafe where everyone else was.

********At The Cafe********

"Lisa what are you doing?" asked Hannah. "Nothing, just hiding from a couple of people." said Lisa hiding behind Hannah. "What do you mean couple of people?" asked Hannah. "Well it's difficult to explain. I'll tell you later. Can you stop moving?" said Lisa. "Okay, I don't want to know anyways." said Hannah. "Lisa we know you are in here." said Wedge. "No you don't. I'm not here." Lisa said waving her hand like a Jedi. "I just saw your hand." said Wedge. "Lisa just stand up." said Hannah. "Fine," Lisa answered.

"Get her!", Everyone yelled as the started to chase Lisa around the zoo. Then Wedge got Lisa and picked her up and said,"Your annoying but I'm starting to like you." "O no, that's not good sign," Lisa said. Then everyone went back to the transports, and then Mary started to chase 3 pilots,but no one cared anymore. Hannah thought that this day was the funniest and craziest day ever...

**************Kenobi and Skywalker notes*********** I hope you like it, please review, and may the force be with you :)******************


End file.
